


The Things I Could Do to You

by cmorgana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No Touching, Orgasm Denial, Prisoner!Kili, Sort of dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Thranduil sits Kili on his lap and whispers in his ear all the things he'd like to do to him."</p><p>Then I guess I slightly drifted away from there...or not? I don't even know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Could Do to You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Italian girl + total absence of a beta = a lot of mistakes  
> I'm sorry, I tried to check it but I'm pretty sure there are a million mistakes :'( Maybe one day I'll find someone to correct my english :\  
> Second: the title is unshamefully stolen by the prompt itself. I suck at titles.  
> Third: anon,so sorry this probably isn't what you wanted :\ I tried for something else, but Thranduil and Kili didn't want to obey and that happened! I hope that sort of dub-con is ok, I didn't want it but again, it wrote itself! Their fault, not mine!

"I'm king of Mirkwood, I'm really old and I know a lot of things, yet I have to admit a young dwarf as you are, for once, is confusing me", Thranduil started casually, not even looking at Kili standing still in front of his throne. 

Legs thrown over the armrest, first button of the tunic open and some kind of elven fruit in his hand, he was the portrait of calm and disinterest. Still the young dwarf had no problem in seeing the predator he really was. 

"If I'm so confusing to you, you should stop bothering me, then" Kili replied, firm as his uncle would have. He was a dwarf, he was a warrior and a prince, he wasn't going to be intimidated by an elf, no matter who the elf was. 

In silence Thranduil dropped the fruit on the immaculate floor, knees slid down the armrest, a movement smooth as silk, and in a second he was sitting tall, blue gaze fixed on the young dwarf. 

"Bothering? That's what you think I'm doing? Are you hungry maybe? Or cold? Are your clothes so rough to chafe your skin?", the king inquired, more of a dare than a real question. 

Suddenly Kili found himself incapable of speaking. It was that blue, deep gaze. Thranduil's eyes reflected all his power, all his knowledge. For the first time the young dwarf realized who he was talking to, who he was trying to defile. He had no chance, there was no doubt. But still...no, he wasn't going to just let himself lose. 

"Not at all, but you're keeping me in a cell", Thranduil nodded. 

"That I do. But I'm sure you dwarves wouldn't do anything different if you found a group of elves wandering in your halls, stubborn enough not to tell why they are there. You invaded my home, and yet I've been nothing but gracious to you and your kind" The king reasoned. Kili nodded.

"I see what you're saying. It's your right to keep us prisoners. Still I'd like for you to stop bothering me"

"I made you an offer, one that few who visited my cells, over the centuries, have heard"

"You asked for my body!" Kili yelled, still outraged by the words the king spoke to him the day before. 

Thranduil nodded, a little smirk still on his lips. It was a game to him, nothing more, to see the rage on the young dwarf. He was a toddler to his eyes, little more, still fueled by all the wrong flames. He wondered what they were going to do, why, whatever it was, the dwarves took the young one with them. Too young, his passion too much of a danger. He was probably going to get killed the moment he released them from his prison. If he was going to, he mentally corrected himself. 

"I asked for nothing, I offered you and your company a way out of my dungeons. You can accept or refuse. Still, I'm not used to hear a no for an answer, I admit we elves are a little spoiled, so I'll keep asking." 

"And I'll keep saying no. You're keeping our bodies encaged, but you won't have my honor too"

"As you desire", Thranduil commented. He was almost counting on it by that point, the little mind game almost as entertaining as the things he'd have liked to do to the young dwarf, "come here now, sit on my lap" he concluded, almost distracted. Thranduil had to fight a smirk at the worried expression on Kili's face

"What, are you going to rape me now that I refused?"

"Rape? Probably you just forgot who you're talking to, dwarfling. I'm not a Man in a tavern, I'm a elf and I'm a king, I'll take no one by force, I'll take no one who doesn't want to be taken. Come to me and I pledge nothing will be done to you, I won't lay a single finger on you today and you will be taken back to your cell the moment you will so desire" 

"I already asked to be taken back to my cell", Kili tried, unsure of how the game has suddenly changed. 

"That I know, but I kindly invite you to just come and sit on my lap for a moment, before you ask it again. Can you satisfy the request of a King that's only been gentle to you so far?" 

Kili's fists clasped hard enough he felt the blunt nails dig into his palms. He no longer doubted the game had changed, he no longer doubted he was losing, but he still didn't get what was happening, what it was that the King was now trying to achieve. He had stated he wasn't going to rape him, and Kili almost believed that, he just stated he wasn't going to touch him, then what? 

Still Kili couldn't deny the Elf was being kind to him and the other dwarves, no one had suffered hunger or pain since they've been held prisoners, nothing was imposed on him. Probably to just indulge the King's whim for a while was the best thing. Probably what his uncle would have done. 

Kili started to walk toward the throne, aware of the blue gaze on him. Thranduil got comfortable on the big chair, shoulders relaxed against the carved wood. 

"Come, no harm will be done to you. Nothing at all will be done to you, in fact", the king boosted. He could see the slight tremor in the dwarf hands, but he appreciated the bravery of the steady feet on the steps. 

"Now what?" Kili asked curtly the second he was on the top of the steps, in front of the throne. He wanted to put an end to that game, he was ready to go back to his moist, but also almost safe, cell at any time now. 

"now just sit on me, face the door", Thranduil stated, involuntary reaching to touch the strand of hair that fell in front of the dwarf eyes, but he took his hand back at the last second. He made a promise: no touching. He wasn't going to break it in any way. 

"I'm not a toddler", Kili protested but obeyed the request. It took him a second to almost hop on the Elf's knees.

"I never thought you were" Thranduil lied, "you should get more comfortable, lean against my chest"

"You said no touching", Kili objected, still rigid. That was confirmation the game was out of his hands. He was done. 

"I never broke a promise in all that centuries. I'll need no touch. Relax, dwarf, I just want to talk"

"And to do so you need to have me pressed against your groin?" Kili raised, leaning against the King's chest just to stop the banter about it and go on. Thranduil chuckled. 

"My privates won't take part in this chat in any way, if that's what worries you. In fact I can ask a guard to fetch a cushion for you to sit on, so you won't have any part of my body imposed upon you" Thranduil proposed in his most innocent tone. Kili thought of that for a moment. They were alone in the huge room, no one had seen his predicament, the humiliation of being on the King's lap was a private thing between the two of them. It wasn't a good idea to let a guard in, not unless he wished for all Mirkwood to know about his position within the hour.

"I've been taught I can trust the words of a king, there's no need for a cushion. So, what's that conversation that required me to be sitting on you?" Thranduil smiled at the still challenging tone. 

"Nothing in particular. It's just... I've studied dwarves, and one of the things I learnt is that you crave physical contact, you dwell on it to survive." 

"I dunno what you're talking about", Kili was abruptly rigid and still, even more than before, and, at the same time, suddenly aware of the warm body pressed against his. 

"Oh, yes, you know it even too well. Touch is what you dwarves need to survive. I think it's logic for someone who spend all his life underground, with no sun, no breeze, nothing. Deprived of any sensation but the moist of the caves. You need to be touched. Even a pat on the shoulder, a handshake, anything. You take the physical contact away from a dwarf and he'll die sooner than if you take away food"

"I can stay without touching you for a really long time, all eternity, actually."

"Really? that's why you're involuntary still pressing against me? There is then another reason for the change in pace of your heartbeat?"

Kili reflected for a second. It was probably caused by fear, but he could no more admit it than that he was enjoying the lean and solid body against him. 

"Don't worry", Thranduil started again with a low chuckling, "it's not a shame being what you are. Your need to physical contact is nothing different from my having blond hairs", the King kept going, voice a little lower, and now Kili was suddenly aware of the silky hairs tickling his neck, "You've been in that cell, alone, for so long, it must have been pure torture. I said I was treating you well, but now I see as I was not, denying you the thing you maybe need more" 

"Are you trying to convince me I need your touch?" 

"On the contrary, Dwarf. I'm not touching you, as I promised, but at the same time I'm giving you all the contact you need and as you can see I'm getting nothing out of it"

"I'm sure you're doing it out of your good heart, genuinely worried for my health" Kili spat.

"And yet you're still insulting me. You declare you're not touch starved, you state you can go back to your cell and feel nothing but yourself for days to no end, and still you're there, on my lap, when we both know you could have fled by now, you could already be back to your cell, because that's our deal" 

"If I go I won't know what's your plan", Kili replied but his voice didn't hide the insecurity he was feeling. 

Thranduil laughed, letting his warm breath caress the dwarf neck. 

"Are you so sure there's a plan to expose? Or is it just something you're telling yourself to gain a few more minutes of that before you're taken back to the dungeons?" 

"I know kings, they never do something without a reason" Kili snorted.

"Maybe my reason is just that I want you alive and well. Maybe, for once, I really am innocent, and you're not. You're so young, in the middle of your youth, you're a warrior, but you're also pretty..."

"Not to a dwarf maiden , I'm not. Look at me, no beard, almost smooth face. I'm maybe pretty to a elf and that's my shame", Kili almost confessed. It wasn't a real confession, it was something obvious, he was sure the King had already thought of that. 

"Oh, but you dwarves lived so long with men that I'm sure you've caught more than a few eyes. I'm sure you've already learnt a lot about physical pleasure", at that Kili blushed hard. He had sex, actually he had a lot of sex, with maidens and warriors all the same, with men and also with more than a few dwarves, "now, now, no need to blush", Thranduil calmed him, forcing himself not to stroke the rosy cheek, "I didn't make a mystery of how we elves love physical pleasure too, there's nothing to blush for, young dwarf. Except maybe your cheeks had gone so red because of how you miss it?"

"You're harassing me, King", Kili underlined, keeping his own breath in check. 

"I'm just stating the obvious, it is you who feel exposed by the truth. And still you've not asked me to be let go"

"If I leave now I'll lose", Thranduil leaned in, speaking directly in the dwarf's ear.

"Are you so sure we're still playing? Or maybe you're just enjoying that?" 

"There's nothing to enjoy"

"Isn't there? The minute shifting of your hips told me another story. Is it the contact with my body or the whispering that made your body react? I know it's not you, I know you aren't asking for this, but your body desperately is"

"I won't let you have sex with me", Kili interrupted, looking down to see he was almost hard in the thin leggings he was given to wear. Be damned his body! Be damned that elf! Sex. Sex had always been his weak spot, one that his brother had warned him about time and time again. It was normal at his age, he had been told, but still didn't feel so normal while he was getting hard sitting on the lap of his captor. 

"I didn't ask for sex, in fact I made it clear that sex was out of the discussion for today, I'm just stating what's obvious. It's been too long since you've carnally known someone and even if your mind is refusing to think about it your body is not. You're starved for a lover"

"You'd love to be it, but I won't give you permission" Kili interrupted him again.

"Oh yes, I never hid that I'd be interested, I offered you a good deal to show you that I'd indeed like to enjoy your body, I'm not denying it. Still it's not me who's hard just for a few hints. Did you ever copulate with an elf, dwarf?"

"Who I shared my bed with his none of your business."

"That's my answer. You didn't. Oh no, you hate elves too much, you wouldn't sleep with one just to satisfy your body, it'd hurt your honor. But I'm sure you've heard tales, because oh, there are tales. When you live for hundred of years even sex become dull, so there's no elf that hadn't experimented something new, sometimes invented something new. And obviously reached perfection in what you mortals use to do" a little sigh escaped Kili's lips, Thranduil knew it was more for the husky tone he was using than for the still caste words he was telling. He looked down to stare to the full cock, perfectly defined by the tight confines of the thin material. The dwarf was hard and on the verge of letting go, of losing the game. Thranduil smirked unseen. 

"I wonder what a dwarf like you could like. You're so young that even if you claim great experience I'm sure you didn't try a lot. You never hinted of a special someone, so I guess it's been casual partners in taverns and such. Has anyone ever took the time to explore your body? Do you even know how many sensible spots you have besides the obvious ones?" Thranduil started to openly tease, lips almost touching the dwarf ear. 

Kili bit his lip hard. He knew he was done, he knew the game was lost. He was rock hard, barely keeping moans at bay, laying against the Elf body. He didn't know why it happened. Magic, maybe. Or something in his food. Or the too husky low voice against his skin. 

"Have you ever wondered how it is to have your lover's mouth explore every inch of your body, every crevice? To shudder at the feeling of a tongue somewhere you'd never have guessed, to scream for just a gentle suck? To find yourself beg to have something even more sensible sucked? But no, a real lover wouldn't just let you have what you want, no, he'd keep biting and licking, he'd make you feel his teeth everywhere and then, when you'd be begging, he'd just scrape them on your groin, licking, teasing, and the only touch on your starving organ would be their warm and moist breath"

Kili openly moaned, no reason to hold back once he had already lost. He glanced at Thranduil's hands, but they both were on the armrests, no hint that he was going to touch him. 

"See, young friend? You need so little to let yourself go. Just the idea of someone so close to your sex...or maybe it's that you know a real lover still wouldn't satisfy you? Maybe your body is liking the idea of the hot mouth completely skipping the only place you want it on? Because if there's one thing you learn, living as long as an elf, is patience. That's what you'd need. Because the moment you'd be ready to feel the mouth suck you is the one your lover would chose to go back up, to torture your nipples, to lay over you just to make you feel how hard he is too"

"Is that what you'd want to do to me, King? It's what you want so bad that you're up to offer freedom for your prisoners?" Kili teased back. The fact that he lost didn't mean he was going to let the elf win. 

For a moment Thranduil was grateful for his self-control, for how, even if he was terribly turned on, he could manage to keep his own sex uninterested. 

"Never made a mystery of my wanting. But if I was your lover your wrists would be bound above your head, your legs would be blocked too, spread, so you couldn't try to stop me in my teasing. I'd love to just kneel between them to watch how wrecked you'd already be. Your face flushed, your mouth red from biting on your own lips. And then I'd love to lean down to lick at your head, just to know how a young dwarf tastes. I'd lick at your engorged sex, around and around, tasting the tip, teasing the small slit until you'd be crying and begging, not enough to let you come, never enough" 

Kili moaned again, totally gone by that point. All he wanted was to feel what the elf was talking about, to feel a little relief to his confined dick. 

"Are you ok, sweet dwarf?" a tease, not a real question. 

"You're torturing me, you said you'd cause me no harm, but you're torturing me", he was just stating the obvious, not admitting. 

"Torturing? I'm doing nothing, I'm just talking, and I'd like to remember you that you can walk away at any time.." oh yes, Kili knew, he didn't forget, but how could he leave at that point, while his legs felt heavy and unresponsive, while all his blood was so far away from his brain? "I'd be torturing you in bed, instead, yes. Because it's a pity no one ever took the time to teach you how nice your ass can be. I'd lick from your sex down and I promise you: you'd mewl at the loss of my mouth, but you wouldn't even be able to breath the moment you'd learn how clever my tongue is"

Kili chuckled, interrupting the elf words and, for a second, genuinely confusing him.

"You're telling such a dirty tale, and yet you can't let go of your elven manners. You want to fuck a dirty dwarf but on the other hand you have to use such poetic words..." he teased. He was done, lost, but that didn't mean that Thranduil had to win. The Elf was using metaphors, nice words, maybe a more crude speaking was embarrassing to him. Maybe it was Kili's chance to score a small point. But Thranduil just laughed, a low, raw, laugh that traveled straight down to Kili's groin. 

"That's what you want, dwarf? What you need? To hear me tell you how my tongue will lavish the rim of your asshole, how I'd dip in just the point, fisting the base of your cock" Thranduil stressed the word, "just not to let you come yet? Oh, you'd be struggling so hard in your boundaries, you'd be so much wetter than you are now" Both looked down at the dark patch on Kili's leggings, but the young dwarf was too far gone to care about humiliation, "I'd open you up using just my tongue, licking, teasing, penetrating you with it, over and over, and you'd pray to have my fingers, because you know I'm so much bigger than you, but no, you can take it just with some oil, and you would. Actually, by that point, you'd beg for my cock"

"You're a bastard", Kili moaned, shifting his hips over and over to gain whatever pressure he could from the frail leggings. He needed. He didn't even know what exactly, but he needed. Thranduil laughed quietly.

"Now, now, no need to bring my Ada in cause. I'm doing nothing out of our deal. I'm just talking." 

"You teased me, you teased me into accepting your offer!" Kili accused, lifting his hips minutely just to trust them back into the King. He knew that if the elf managed not to get hard by that point he had no chance to achieve it now with a few movements, but it was deeply unfair that Thranduil could say such things without being affected at all. 

"I told you I was going to talk. I told you I wasn't going to touch you and I told you that at any moment you could have walked away. You chose to stay and listen to what I had to tell"

"What would happen if I beg you? In your bed, I mean" Kili asked, against his own better judgment. Thranduil smiled, almost proud of the dwarf. 

"I'd give you what you want. I'll slip inside your body, inch by inch, slowly but steady, I would only stop with my sex completely buried inside you. For a moment it'd be too much, too big for you, but I promise I could make up for the burning, it'd only take a finger on.."

"Stop!" Kili halted him, breath now coming out in heavy puffs and eyes shut tight, "Shut up, stop the teasing! Alright, you won! I'll accept your deal. You can fuck me, you already humiliated me, I'm leaking in my pants, so it wouldn't be so much more humiliating. I give you what you want, you let my friends and me go", but Thranduil just laughed. 

"No" He just said

"No?" Kili repeated, incredulous. 

"No. First: now you're not thinking with your head, and to take you would be the same as to take advantage of you and I already made myself clear that to rape someone isn't in my tastes. Second, I promised to you that today I wasn't going to lean a single finger on you and again, I won't break a promise" 

"You...you were just teasing me!" Kili spluttered, "You had no intention of extorting a yes tonight, you were just punishing me for my no!" 

"I'm a King, young Dwarf, you should know I do not take lightly a no as an answer. As I already said, I guess we elves are a little spoiled" 

"You...you are..." Kili started to insult him

"I'd stop now, being you. I just showed you that you can't win against me. I also already let an ignominious accusation to my Ada slip, but I won't let you keep testing my boundaries" Kili took a deep breath. He recognized a threat when he heard one, he had learnt it by ignoring his uncle's. 

"What now?" He asked. He wanted out of there, he wanted back in his cell, but now that the little play was over he wasn't sure he could ask. 

"Now allow me to help you on your feet, then a guard will provide you with clean garments and will take you back to your cell" 

"Whatever", Kili replied, knowing the King really wasn't going to help him up until the moment he gave him permission to be touched. The second the word let his lips the Elf had his strong hands on Kili's hips, helping him up gently. He didn't let go for a few moments, making sure the young was steady on his legs and not going to fall down the steps. 

"I'll call my personal guard, no one will embarrass you about your...condition"

"Such a magnanimous king", Kili said sarcastically, "but before I go, tell me, does the offer still stand?" He was going to accept, he was going to fuck with the king, even enjoy it, and then he was going to leave that place once and for all. He'd had sex a lot of times, after what just happened to sleep with Thranduil was no longer a creepy option, nor one to make a difference.

"Probably. You showed you could be even more fun than I thought. But we'll talk about that tomorrow, with a clear mind and definitely more...relaxed" with that Thranduil rang a sort of bell and a few seconds later the huge door opened to let in a guard as tall and blond as him, "Legolas", the king greeted. The other elf just smiled. 

"Father" was the prompt reply. Kili stiffed. What did it mean? 

"Legolas, I think it's clear that our guest dwarf has some...problems", the king started, pointing at Kili that had now climbed down the throne's steps, "I'd like for you to accompany him to the guest bathroom chamber, without parading him around" 

"Yes, father"

"Do I need to tell you to stay away from him in any way?" The king felt like underlining. The younger elf just smiled.

"No, I know how to behave", he assured with a little smile toward the dwarf. 

"Good. On the way to his cell let him talk a few minutes with any other dwarf he desires to. Keep an eye and a ear on him, but a few words with one of his kind can't hurt anyone. And you, young dwarf, behave. We have new deals to talk about tomorrow."

"I thought there was one still standing!" Kili replied, half worried, the idea of talking to his brother already out of his mind in face of that change in the pact.

"Sleep on it. Sleep on everything that has been said today, tomorrow we'll see if there's something to renegotiate. Take him away, Legolas", Thranduil concluded, legs already back on the armrest in the most relaxed position, as if in the last hour nothing had happened or, at least, nothing to affect him in the slightest. 

Almost out of the door Kili took a glance behind him, Thranduil seemed calm, busy in biting in a fruit different from before, but still the blue gaze was trained on the dwarf. Kili secretly smiled. He could still win.


End file.
